En el instituto
by Linue
Summary: Un nuevo curso se aproxima... ¿Que les ocurrira?


Perdí la cuenta de todos los fics que tengo empezados UU Otro fic de Sait Seiya... Aunque no tiene nada que ver con la serie, solo los personajes, y las relaciones entre ellos... UU Ni que decir tiene que los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada... Ah, se aceptan sugerencias para los profesores... ¿Quiénes os gustaría que fueran? Jaja

El comienzo de un nuevo curso. A Seiya, se le había pasado las vacaciones de verano muy rápido. Juraría que hacia nada que habían terminado las clases, y ahora tenia que regresar a ellas. Bostezo sonoramente, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo. Al menos hacia buen día, penso. Un par de chicas, de un curso inferior al suyo, suspiraron al verle pasar. Seiya les devolvió una sonrisa y consiguió que ellas e sonrojaran. Al fin de al cabo, era uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto con su pelo castaño y sus ojos marrones, además de ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

- Tan presumido como siempre.

Seiya se volvió para mirar a un chico rubio, de ojos azules, que llevaba el mismo uniforme de color oscuro

-¡Hyoga! No soy presumido... ¡No tengo la culpa de haber nacido así! - bromeó guiñadole un ojo divertido. Ambos chicos se rieron.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- Fui a Rusia, a ver a mi madre

Seiya se sonrojo bruscamente. Había olvidado que Hyoga era huérfano.

- Yo... comenzó a decir tratando de encontrar una disculpa

El chico rubio hizo un gesto con la mano, interrumpiéndole

- No hace falta- Hyoga sonrió algo forzado- ¿Qué tal las tuyas?

- Seika vino a casa

Su amigo asintió. No conocía personalmente a la hermana mayor de Seiya, pero había oído hablar mucho de ella. Sabia que estudiaba fuera de Japón

- Fíjate quien esta allí...

Seiya volvió la mirada hacia un chico peliverde que hablaba tímidamente con una chica rubia. Ambos llevaban el uniforme del instituto, y Shun, además, era un buen amigo de los dos.

- ¿Aun no se ha decidido a declararse?- pregunto Seiya

El grupo de amigos sabía que Shun llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de June, pero era incapaz de decírselo, y el curso anterior lo había intentado en numerosas ocasiones, sin demasiado éxito.

Si no lo hace, tendré que hacerlo yo por él... - murmuro un nuevo chico, mas alto que Hyoga y Seiya. Era Ikki, el hermano mayor de Shun, que miraba la escena algo ceñudo.

- Ni así creo que vaya a hacerlo... - respondió Hyoga con una media sonrisa en los labios

- Ni creo que le agrade demasiado tu intervención... Habrá que tener paciencia con esto, chicos- dijo un chico de pelo largo oscuro, y ojos grises que se unió al grupo

Ikki dirigió una ultima mirada a la pareja, y se fue dirección al instituto.

- Hay gente que nunca cambia..- comento Seiya- ¡Bueno! Parece que ya estamos todos para empezar otro aburrido curso...

- No creo que sea para tanto Seiya...

- Creo que no te pedí opinión, Shiryu- replico mientras simulaba mirar ceñudo a su amigo, de la misma forma que Ikki, y los tres amigos volvieron a reírse

- ¡Seiya!- una chica morena con el pelo recogido en dos coletas se acerco corriendo al grupo.- ¡hola chicos!

- ¡Miho! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Y tus hermanos?

- ¡Hmm! Tan traviesos como siempre... Me pregunto cuando crecerán y se harán un poco más responsables... Me voy ya. Me tengo que encargar de guiar a los nuevos estudiante de intercambio- y sin dar tiempo a responderles, Miho volvió a correr hacia el instituto

- ¿Estudiantes de intercambio?- Seiya esbozo una sonrisa, planeando la próxima broma que les gastaría a los nuevos.

- Ni se te ocurra- le dijo Shiryu, conocía muy bien esa expresión

- No seas aguafiestas... ¬¬ No voy a hacerles nada malo... Solo... Enseñarles como son las cosas por aquí... - comento divertido.

- Mira Seiya... Por ahí viene Saori... - indico Hyoga

Si Seiya era uno de los chicos más populares, Saori Kido lo era entre las chicas: Guapa, nieta de un hombre millonario, ojos verdes, y larga melena violeta, atraía muchas miradas a medida que iba al instituto acompañada de una chica rubia y de un chico con el pelo azul.

- Querrás decir la presumida de Saori ¿no?- dijo en voz alta Seiya. Saori se volvió para dirigirle una mirada de odio.

- Pero... ¿No te gustaba Saori?- añadió Shiryu con una sonrisa

Muchas veces Seiya había intentado coquetear con Saori, pero una y otra vez, esta le había dado calabazas.

- ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¡Ja! Antes de estar con ella me metería a cura...

Saori frunció aun más el gesto, apretó los puños con fuerza, y se dio la vuelta furiosa, seguida de la chica rubia. El chico se quedó atrás, y se acerco a Seiya.

- ¡Cómo vuelvas a hablar así de ella, te las veras conmigo!

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Su nuevo guardaespaldas?- comento envalentonado

- Soy Julián Solo, y no pienso permitir que trates de esa forma Saori... - respondió antes de darse la vuelta, y acelerar el paso para darlas alcance.

- ¿Pero este quien se cree que es?

- ¿No lo sabes, Seiya?- pregunto Shun que se acababa de unir al grupo- Es el hijo del armador más rico del mundo...

- Por mi puede quedarse a Saori toda para el, no tengo el menor interés en ella... - comento Seiya mientras volvía a sonreír- Shiryu, ¿nos vamos?

El aludido parecía completamente ajeno a la conversación. Tenia la mirada puesta en una chica con un uniforme distinto al del instituto que indicaba que era una nueva alumna. Era baja de estatura, pelo oscuro trenzado, ojos azules. Caminaba mirando continuamente un papel que llevaba entre las manos o se apartaba un largo mechón de pelo que cruzaba de vez en cuando su rostro

-¿Ah?- pregunto escuchando solo la ultima pregunta de Seiya- Si claro... No esta bien llegar ya tarde el primer día de clase...

- ¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto Seiya

Entre risas, los cuatro amigos, comenzaron a andar hacia clase, mientras Shiryu se preguntaba quiera era esa chica, y si la volvería a ver.


End file.
